It is known that such an emitter can comprise a voluminous flash lamp consuming significant energy, or else, preferably, a laser source. However, in the latter case, the laser energy emitted must be significant in order to ensure a long-range optical link resistant to possible jamming. This therefore results in significant ocular risks to the operators of said missiles, especially in the eventuality that the missile, for example following a motor fault occurring immediately after the firing thereof, were to fall to the ground in the vicinity of the firing post where said receiver and said operators are situated.